Kuroko no Basuke Extra
Kuroko no Basuke Extra is an extra section of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. So far, there have been ten Extra's, each telling a separate story. Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Tricks The Seirin team gathers in Maji Burger, where Riko announces that they will chat complete nonsense, because they are in the extra's. Unable to start a conversation out of any context, Hyūga calls the Seirin freshmen to entertain them. Kagami attempts to perform a trick using food, but is abruptly stopped by a hurled basketball. Suddenly, the Generation of Miracles appear (excluding Murasakibara and Akashi, who weren't even introduced back then) and Kise says that they will give some entertainment. Midorima backs him up, saying that they can do whatever they want in the extras. Aomine sights and says he going to trash a basketball goal, as a trick. The Seirin members are shocked and wonder what's wrong with Aomine. Meanwhile, Momoi seductively shows that she can tie a cherry's stalk with her tongue. The Seirin team is aroused, but are all smacked by Riko. Midorima rolls his magical pencil, but they throw away that idea, saying it's not a trick anymore. Kise show off his new photo collection, but is thrown a basketball shoe in his face. The attention goes to Kuroko, who is just standing there. They order him to do a trick and Kuroko is suddenly gone. The Seirin team think that he fled and ignores an order, but Kuroko simply showed his misdirection as a trick. Kagami concludes that the extras were completely useless.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 61, page 23 Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Kuroko and Momoi's date Back in Teikō Junior High, Momoi embarrassingly asks Kuroko on a date. Kise overhears and drags Aomine to go spy on them out of curiosity. When they see Momoi, they are shocked to see that she wore make-up, had her hair done and wore a gala dress. According to Kise, she looked like a supermodel or a celebrity. Aomine occupies himself by looking whether her boobs have grown or not. Kuroko arrives and the contrast could not be greater, Kuroko wears a plain polo and jeans. The date begins and Momoi is constantly hit on, because other boys don't notice Kuroko's presence. Kise and Aomine get in trouble with the police, who caught them trailing Kuroko and Momoi. Momoi takes Kuroko to classic date locations; a restaurant, the mall and eventually a game hall. Suddenly, Momoi is left alone by Kuroko, but he returns soon enough and gives Momoi a big plush he won from the crane. Kise and Aomine are surprised to see that Kuroko actually knows how to date. Back home, Momoi is excited to show her present to Aomine, but he's not interested.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 21 Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Character's Bible Extra Seirin are in Maji Burger when Riko proposes to chat. The rest of the team is disappointed because they are using the same pattern even in the fan book. Riko tells them that it's just an extra comic and that it's not supposed to be different from the real thing. Izuki proposes to talk about something interesting so that they can fill in the four pages of the extra comic. They then recollect on what they did last time, which was badmouthing the previous editor. They decide to make fun of him again commenting on his funny beard. Suddenly out of nowhere a lightning hits Hyūga making Fujimaki possesses him. Fujimaki, now in Hyūga's body, is annoyed at making the fan book. Saying that he works hard and that he doesn't care about the characters favourite foods or their favourite mottos. Saying that feelings of gratitude is not enough. He then tells the Generation of Miracles to come out, having lots of things to tell them. The GoM enter the store and are confronted by Fujimaki. Fujimaki starts off with Kise asking him what Sharara ☆ means and tells him that just because they got an anime he doesn't have to be all excited about it. Fujimaki then turns to Midorima and tells him that he's being ridiculous. After Midorima, Fujimaki turns to Aomine and tells him that he's wasting a lot of screen tone sheets on him because he's too dark. Aomine replied that he doesn't care. Fujimaki tells Momoi that she saw Tetsuya #2 in volume 9 but yet acts as if it were the first time she saw him in volume 11. Momoi, shocked, asked if this was really her fault. Fujimaki then turns to Murasakibara and tells him that his hair is hard to draw, telling him to get a haircut. Lastly, Fujimaki turns to Akashi and tells him that his entrance scene was no good and that he has become the "scissors guy", with even Togashi-sensei commenting on this. Akashi turns and says that anyone who opposes him, even if it's Togashi-sensei will be punished. Fujimaki turns to Kuroko as he is the last one. Kuroko then tells him that it's the end of the 4 pages they have. Fujimaki quickly uses the time he has left to thank his readers and hopes everyone will keep supporting him. Suddenly Fujimaki leaves Hyūga's body and at the end Kagami realises he didn't even talk in the extra comic at all. Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Fan Service The Seirin team gather at Maji Burger again as Riko breaks the fourth wall by suggesting to start a topic to fill up the pages for the extra chapter. At first, they discuss about the new editor with a good personality, Ōnishi-san and his lame headlines during his introduction. Later, Kiyoshi says that he enjoys the atmosphere in the extra as it is his first appearance in one. Kiyoshi later proposes to play Hanafuda, a word-game that he learned during his time at the hospital. However, he was stopped due to the limit of the pages in the extra. Seirin, deciding what to do for the extra worries as Riko pulls out her swimsuit to provide fan service. This is due to fact that many fans were complaining about Riko's boobs proportions during Seirin's meeting with Tōō at the hot springs. They further state that Fujimaki has been working hard to improve on Riko's boobs as majority of the Seirin cast were disgusted. Kuroko mysteriously appears too behind Riko as she poses, confusing everyone there. The extra chapter ends as Kagami laments on not having said anything this whole chapter.Kuroko no Basuke volume 18, page 192-193 Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Calligraphy Somewhere in the beginning of the year back in Teikō Junior High, Momoi announced to the Generation of Miracles that she was going to write the first calligraphy of the year, which is her goal for the year. Midorima gives a chuckle stating that he had already written one and shows to the rest, only to be laughed at by Kise . After, Kise decides to try and everyone except Kuroko ends up writing with unusual contents. Kuroko who is pissed, lectures them to be serious about it and shows off his calligraphy as an example, only to be shot down by the rest, saying it was impossible for him. Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Kuroko and Medaka Recently, Medaka (a female character from another Shōnen Jump manga, Medaka Box) have been seen appearing alongside Kuroko on various occasions at the front covers of the Weekly Shōnen Jump. Kise comes and chats with the Seirin team regarding the matter. Everyone discusses on the possibilities of Medaka being Kuroko's new girlfriend, also noting Medaka's cleavage. Momoi, upon hearing this, runs away crying in disappointment, claiming Kuroko to be a pervert. Kuroko after questioning Kise's presence, is left completely dumbstruck after realizing Momoi as she speeds off.Kuroko no Basuke volume 18, page 195 Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Mineral Water One day back in Teikō Junior High, Kise suddenly announced that he has the ability to identify different brands of mineral water just by tasting it. However he realized that Kuroko was ignoring him and that the other Generation of Miracles had disappeared. Kuroko explains to him that the others weren't interested in him and had gone back. Then Kuroko goes on to say that this is what made everyone angry in the fanbook which Kise doesn't understand at all and makes fun of what Kise said earlier. After that, Kuroko states that he is curious to see Kise's ability with an expressionless tone and places 2 glasses of water in front of Kise. As Kise was about to comment on his tone, he realizes that Kuroko had given him a glass of water and muddy water.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 198.5, page 1 Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Cooking As Riko and Momoi were preparing to do a cooking exhibition, they get pushed away by Hyūga and Aomine as Himuro and Kagami were forced to replace them instead. A hesitant Kagami and Himuro enter the spotlight as Kuroko dubbed the duo as T's kitchen (T representing Kagami and Himuro's first name, Taiga and Tatsuya). Kagami starts the show as he picks some lettuce for making salad as the audience teases him. Himuro then pours the sauce onto the salad and adds pepper in a weird fashion, resulting the salad to have a messy appearance. Despite so, Riko and Momoi felt very shocked and embarrassed after tasting the salad, which turned out to be quite delicious. Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Riko's Dream At the summer training camp, Seirin's coach Riko is fussing because her feminine charm (her breasts) is underrated as the heroine. But God hears her prayers and grants her wish to have bigger breasts. Becoming quite attractive, Riko encounters Kise, who suddenly confesses his love for her. However, Kise's fan-girls see this and chase Riko out of anger. She then flees and meets the four other GoM quarreling about whom she likes the most. Being pressured by the GoM and Kise's fan-girls, she awakes from the nightmare, sweating. She tells Kiyoshi and Hyūga that she prefers being not attractive, as the two are confused. Kuroko no Basuke Extra: Girls Talk The girls of Kuroko no Basuke are interviewed to talk about about who they like. Momoi states she likes Kuroko the most while stating she only treats Aomine as a close friend. Alex comments she will decide between Kagami and Himuro when they both get older. Riko comments that she doesn't like anyone in the basketball team and blushes. Momoi teases her by saying that it could be someone from the Seirin basketball team. All of the sudden, Mibuchi butts in and says he likes someone in his basketball team too as Hayama and Nebuya try to stop him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 238.5, page 1 References Navigation Category:Kuroko no Basuke